


Walk The Scene

by crvsh_culture



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crvsh_culture/pseuds/crvsh_culture
Summary: Got that wanderlustGotta walk the sceneIn which best friends take a road trip and get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Nicky & Main Character (Love Island), Nicky/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. The Prologue

It was months after the flashing lights and surge of energy put forth into interviewing the newly famous faces. It was months after magazine tabloids followed stories of who from the villa had already broken up, and who managed to stay in the real world. Months of seeing the winning faces plastered all over social media- much to the winning cynics dismay.

The past weeks had begun to die down, only the occasional embrace from a stranger with cameras poised. Slowly, life fell back to normalcies. 

But normalcies also meant easing a villa-centric relationship into something to work in the real world. This led to seeing each other less and less, with excuses of distance to patch temporary holes. Inevitable conversations of how to meet in the middle and increased talk of the future. The talks were pushy, they grew selfish and the couple saw themselves becoming something they didn’t recognize. 

An inevitable break- a news tabloid to blow up the gossip. 

The runner up couple was no longer a couple.


	2. The Beginning

Long winded Instagram captions. Shay found herself checking in on her friends through social media, the friendly “keep in touch” atmosphere of the villa slipping and leaving her with nothing but staged pictures. Her eyes scanned the screen in hand, a low sigh leaving as she looked to the series of tweets from a distressed Lily, who was still trying to milk sympathy from Nicky’s lack of affection during her time in the villa. Only a select few seemed to be biting, but one screen name caught her attention; the glassblower from Wales began to show up in the comment threads. 

Elladine, of course, had been coupled up with her very best friend in the villa; the best friend who seemed to fall of the face of the earth in the past weeks. 

As Shay skimmed Elladines words, she quickly understood why. 

Hours of consoling and trying to lift the mans spirits, reminding him that they could reconnect once he left the villa walls. That just because she left the villa, voluntarily much to Shay’s annoyance, doesn’t mean they will never see each other again. Despite her never fighting for Nicky, she had to encourage her friend to run after what he truly wanted; because he was convinced that Elladine was in fact what he truly needed. Her opinions were loud and quite obvious, but she couldn’t hold Nicky back from reuniting with his “lost love”.

So she explored the fresh breakup of another villa couple through the woman’s tweets, pondering how the gossip tabloids had yet to craft a story on this. 

There was speculation shared between Nicky’s villa partners, and Shay’s name had noticeably been thrown around a time or two. The urge to reply nearly over took her as she explored the drama that had lacked in the villa. But a single tweet would cause a ripple affect. The villa divided, and she feared losing the remaining connections she had from her villa life. 

Shay opted for the only sensible thing at the moment, the only way to keep out of the drama. It was quick work to delete all of her media apps, lips stuck in a frown as she eyed the Instagram logo. Her only means of checking on her friends, but, were they truly friends if that was it? 

A weight lifted from her media burdened shoulders, steps feeling lighter as they carried her to her obnoxiously ringing doorbell. She wondered for a moment how long it had fell upon deaf ears, leaning towards the eyehole of the door to see into the hall. 

Standing there, hands ruffling through messy dreads as his weigh shifted from foot to foot- the man who had fallen off the face of the planet- Nicky Horne. Right on her doorstep. 

“And what,” Shay began as she ripped the door open, making the man before her jump a surprising distance in the air. “Are you doing here?” 

“Just as hostile as I remember.” He smiled, clutching a hand over his hammering heart. “Can’t a friend drop by another friend's place?”

“Sure, but not when the friend lives seven hours away, Nicky.” The man bowed his head, gesturing past her as a silent plea to come inside. “I thought you had died or something.” Shay frowned as Nicky walked past her, the man running his hands along his dreads as he breathed a deep breath. 

“There- There’s a lot that’s been going on lately.” He huffed, moving straight to her kitchen and throwing the fridge open. Shay followed, chuckling at the sound of him rummaging through her limited food. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Shay slipped to sit on the granite counter top, watching as Nicky's nose scrunched at an old food container. “I suppose i’ve gone silent recently, considering.” 

“Do you have any food, like at all?” the guy laughed as he closed the fridge and crossed the kitchen to stand near her. 

“I think you know the answer.”

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Nicky took her hands, guiding her off the counter to stand back on her feet. “then we can talk about the spiral we have fallen upon called our lives.” He slung an arm over her shoulders, grabbing her own keys and ushering her out the door.

* * * * * 

The pair sat before each other, swirling green straws around iced drinks. A plate of fries sat between them as they awaited their sandwiches, attention drawn to that as a focal figure. They always felt themselves around each other, a calm that one could place in the other so very easily. But the conversation at hand was awkward for a million reasons they couldn’t explain.

Nicky let out a sigh, firmly placing the plastic cup on the table and turning his eyes to Shay. The words were not fully formed, but he couldn’t stop himself from speaking them to her. “So you and Tai?” Shay bit back a laugh at the straight to the point question. 

“So you and-“ Her voice trailed off.

“Yeah, both of them.” Nicky was the first to crack a smile, allowing Shay to give in to her humored grin. “We both knew nothing was going to happen with Lily, but Elladine,” He let out a low sigh, hands wiping at the condensation dripping down his iced drink. “I really thought we would work out.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you warned me.” He waved a hand as his eyes rolled. “She didn’t fight in the villa, and it translated outside.” 

“Oof, the exact opposite of how Tai and I ended up.”

Nicky stared at her for a moment too long, before they broke into an easy laughter, the usual calm falling over them. “Horrible, truly horrible joke.” 

The laughter died and left them with every thought of how their relationships ended. Shay had to say something before the silence grew aggressive. “It’s hard making something work in the real world.”

“Yeah, the villa was an entirely different environment.” Nicky agreed, shifting in his seat to rest his elbows on the table. 

“Maybe we should just run away from the tabloids.” Shay thought aloud with a tiny laugh, noting the way a table just feet away gave continuous glances to them. “Go hide out on some island and be pampered by strangers on a resort.”

Nicky chuckled at the thought, “Yeah, Seb and Viv won the money, not either of us.” Shay rolled her eyes, waving a hand at the tiny detail. “But that’s kind of what I wanted to ask about.”

“You want to run away with me Nicky?” She teased, bright smile falling on her lips. “I accept, but i’m not sure it will be too much of a story seeing as we’re both single.” 

“You dork, I'm asking if you want to go traveling.” An incredulous look thrown in her direction, but the stupid grin she could bring to his lips stayed. “Like for real traveling, just like we talked about in the villa.” 

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” 

Shay stayed grinning at him, trying to cycle through every detail that she would have to put on hold. She didn’t quite come up with as many as she thought she would. Nicky, however, was a music tutor. “But your students?”

“I’m trying to expand from that.” 

Shay’s eyes lit up. “You’re writing again!” 

“Trying to.” Nicky sighed. “I think a change of scenery may help that. And I’m guessing you too.” He considered, head tilted to the side as he studied her for a response. “I heard about your new solo career.”

“Responsibilities got everyone else, had to break the ole band up.” she shrugged carelessly, despite the pinch inside her gut. A low sigh, “I guess you’re probably right.”

“I always am.”

“Hush, you.” Shay rolled her eyes, fingers drawing messy patterns in the condensation building along the side of her cup. “Have you thought any of this through?”

“I have the minor details.” He offered his palms in a half hearted shrug. “We just have to figure out where i’m dragging you.” 

“Hotels, or are we slumming it in the streets.”

“Actually, my grandpa has this old van.” The thought brought a smile to his lips. “He used to follow this band around in it- met my grandma along the road actually.” Nicky looked off dreamily at the thought of his grandparents' love story. They were the reason he went to the villa- so he could have an amazing story to tell his grandkids one day. “Anyways, it’s built up pretty nicely.” 

Shay considered the idea of living in such close quarters to the guy. Sure, they were in the villa together, but that was an entirely different situation- now stuck to live and sleep only feet away from each other. “My mum always told me to steer clear of men in vans.” Shay hummed. 

“Even if I offer you sweets?” Nicky laughs aloud. 

The bright laugh was spurred on as the pair played off each other, jokes flowing with the easy mood they brought upon each other. “A van’s a good idea.” Shay finally declared. “Good thing i’m already used to your insufferable snoring.”

“I was not the snorer of the villa!” 

“Will your sister be okay,” Shay raised a teasing brow, testing the man's one soft spot. “Or are you dragging her along?”

“Har-har.” he exaggerates an eye roll. “As much as I hate saying this to your face, you helped me realize that she would be okay without her big brother.”

“Oh,” she was surprised by the response. “I’m really proud, Nicky.”

“Thanks, really.” He grinned, hand placing gently on her arm. Shay offered the warmest smile she could muster, allowing his hand to linger on her arm with a flutter setting off in her chest. 

“How are we starting this grand journey?” 

“We start with you giving me a tour of Cornwall.” Nicky gestured grandly to their surroundings. “Show me all the cool spots that only the locals know about. Then, we move on.”

“On to where?”

“Wherever we please.” 

“Dork.” Shay chuckled under her breath.


	3. Cornwall

Their new home was fully equipped. Grandpa Horne had pulled out all of the stops for his days of traveling- a sitting area that converted to beds, counter space with a sink built in, and a single person shower. Storage areas were strategically placed throughout, now full with a mix of their belongings.

“It’s impressive.” 

“It’s comfortable too, I promise.” Nicky chuckled, looking to the old van like a proud father. “Rachel and I have had our fair share of camping trips in her- the old man hated tents.” 

“Her?” 

“Bernie.” Nicky confirms, not quite catching the amused look thrown his way. “Well, Bernadette. Bernie for short.” He steps closer to the van, tapping it on the roof with a heavy hand. 

Shay cooed the name in amusement, “Bernadette, huh?” This earned her a deep glare, Nicky running his hand on the roof in the same way you would soothe an old dog. 

“Bernie is allowing you to travel in her! Don’t besmirch her name.” 

Shay laughed aloud, crossing to stand by Nicky and placing her hand on the vans passenger door. “My apologies, Bernie.” She gently pat the door. “You seem lovely.” Nicky watched as she pat the car in the same way he had before, eyes eventually turning to meet his with an amused smirk that never left her lips. Rolling his eyes, Nicky shoved her shoulder, ducking out of the way as she tried to reciprocate. 

“No fair!” Shay charged after him, laughing wildly as he caught her wrists and made an attempt at holding her arms length away. 

“Come on! We have things to do, places to see.” He twirled the girl like a ballroom dancer, leaving her with a breezy smile and a slight dizziness in her head. 

“Right.” Shay tugged open the door, watching as Nicky circled around to the driver's seat. “First, we go to the Lost Gardens of Heligan. They’re a tourist attraction, but there is reason for that.” 

“And next?”

“And next,” Shay couldn’t stop the smirk from rising to her lips. “You get a private beach tour.”

“Private beach? Your family hiding away money that you never told your ole pal Nicky about?” Nicky feigned hurt, hand placed to his chest before he dropped his voice to a whisper, “Are you secretly a heiress?”

“I wish!” Nicky pulled the bright grin from her that only he had ever seen- apart from the villa cameras. It was something he reveled in. “It’s a beach that is kind of hidden, only the locals know about it.”

“Then how’d you find out? How long do you have to live somewhere before becoming a local?”

“My cousins brought my mom and I when we first moved here.” And Nicky knew to stop prying in that moment. Their unconventional families were something they bonded over, but he knew it takes a lot for the girl to start talking. 

“How come we’re going there last?” 

“I love a good night swim, Nick.” 

“Oh, I remember.”

With a shared grin, Nicky set the van off in the direction the GPS happened to guide them. Shay spoke enthusiastically as they carried down the road, reminiscing about the very first time she had visited the gardens along with her mother. She was young and it only opened up a world of giants living amongst garden creatures. The stories she dreamed of began to conjure up melodies that begged to be transposed from her mind. It was their very first leg of the trip, and a bud of hope was now planted. 

In the midst of a starry eyed tale, the wheels slow to a stop and Nicky took the keys in hand, offering his distracted friend a smile. “Shall we?” Shay bounced out of the van like a little kid, leaving Nicky to grab the bag she had forgotten in her overwhelming excitement. 

“There’s a ton to see here, it would probably take a few days to look at it all, actually.” Shay spoke quickly as they walked towards the ticket booth. “But, lucky for you, I know the highlights.”

Nicky narrowed his eyes with the ever present doubt. “You could get lost in a paper bag.”

“You are correct.” It was not a fight she would win. The girl had an embarrassingly poor sense of direction- her first trip to the beach hut had resulted in many villa staffers getting quite upset with her. There were simply too many hallways, and even more doors in the mix. “But I have this.” Her triumph was translated to a crinkled map with red sharpie seemingly squiggled half hazardously. “My mom and her boyfriend worked this map out- included our favorite sights.”

“That’s actually pretty smart.” 

Shay offered up the map, allowing Nicky to take his role as navigator. 

He tried to follow the red marker closely, but once his eyes looked up to the environment that looked unnaturally beautiful, he nearly forgot about his new job. The woodland environment set an ease that carried in the air with the sound of nature; leaves that were a green he had only seen in the special effects on television. The look of admiration elicited a giggle, arm hooking through his as Shay gestures to their very first stop. 

Nicky began to understand the stories in that moment, the dream of being among the giants. 

The trip was a leg burning hike. The villa days of lounging began to wear away, and they were left with their calves screaming. A private beach, the thought of floating in the middle of the ocean, became all too appealing in that moment as the sky edged to darkness. 

“One more stop!” Shay had begged. “It’s on the way, anyways.” Her legs were in the same amount of pain as his, so the sudden surge of energy from the girl allowed him to disrupt the hike to their van. 

Wired structure- leaves that wove throughout in an organic manner that could never be purposefully reproduced. It was surrounded with a handful of admirers, but the look on Shay’s face told far more than any description plaque could. A low hum stole Nicky's attention away from the expertly crafted frame and directed him to the crinkle between the brows of the girl beside him. Despite the look, her eyes were full of a determined admiration. Inspiration had struck. 

“Composing a symphony over there?” 

“Just thinking.” Shay’s smile was one that warmed the crisp cut of air and brought a light from under the trees. “My mom and I used to make up different stories about the ghost of the Gray Lady- she was said to walk the pathways of the house and disappear into the trees. We were always on the lookout, just in case. So when they put this up, we were really excited.” 

“Have you been back with her recently?”

“She’s not able to walk the trails anymore.” An awe struck look that he wasn’t sure was meant for the sculpture, but instead the memory. “I have a melody stuck in my head now.”

“Nostalgia?”

A tiny nod, eyes ever fixated.

The remainder of their walk was full of a calculated humming. Nicky had slowly caught onto the tune, a harmony that sounded destined to be together. It turned heads of the few other hikers still present in the gardens and seemed to outshine the song birds. 

This would only be the first of many.

The relief of sitting once they reached the old van seemed like some kind of reward. After a moment to breathe, and a pink promise shared between the two so Nicky could earn the beach location, they were off. Yet heavy lids didn’t promise any night swimming, head lulling against the passenger door. 

A warm hand offered a gentle squeeze to her knee, an encouraging smile thrown her way. Shay quickly sat forwards, rubbing aggressively at her eyes. Only the sight of white sand seemed to wake her fully. It was relatively empty, the remaining beach goers beginning to pack their things in for the night. “Hurry and park!” Shay steadily tapped his arm, an eye roll in response. 

Legs burning as she transitioned to the back of the van, digging through drawers to find her bathing suit. With backs turned to each other, they fumbled to change, before bursting out the doors with the second wave of energy. 

They hit the waves like a pair of children, giggling to themselves as they ventured further into the dark abyss of water. Shay dove under, disappearing from sight and blending into the dark blue. And Nicky followed blindly, pushing against small waves until his feet no longer touch stable ground. 

Wiping wildly at his eyes, kicking his feet in a steady rhythm, he searched the night air. Tiny ripples eventually gave way to the girl, blindly coming up directly in front of Nicky. Hands carding through sopping curls, droplets collecting in her eye lashes as she finally forced her eyes open. 

“Can you touch?” 

“Nope.” Nicky couldn’t help but grin. “Should we go back?”

“Maybe we should just keep going.”

“You want to get lost at sea, huh?” 

“Doesn’t sound like a bad plan.” 

“It’s a terrible plan.” Nicky laughed aloud. “Let’s go, I don't want you drowning to be on my conscience.” 

“Always the logical one.” 

Shay reluctantly followed, stopping just short of the white sand and falling back to float comfortably along the surface. Water rushed to her ears and drowned out her world, allowing a calm to fall over. Cracking one eye open, she notices Nicky in the same state. 

It was serene. The feeling of floating as your world succumbs to the sound of the ocean. The stars seemed to shine brighter, the waves calmer. It was all very familiar to the pair- in the serenity of night only a splash away from each other. 

_Cool air wafted their skin, drying water droplets in their tracks. It was dark, and a calm had hushed across the villa. The pair floated just on the pools surface, finger tips grazing past each other and sending surges of energy all the way up their arms. It was the type of energy to start their hearts into a heavy beat, but it held weights of familiarity that neither party was willing to give up._

_Shay opened her eyes for just a moment, catching the tail end of a shooting star. She quickly moved to stand with a smile gracing her lips and beacons Nicky to her side. Ripples of water rose around them, and in that moment the two shared a mutual appreciation of the sky above. An infinite universe, boundless questions opening in those few moments of silence._

_“Do you really think we’ll find love here?”_

_“I think it can happen.”_

_The two stood in thoughtful silence, reflecting each detail of their interactions from the villa. Nicky offered the optimistic approach, he came in the villa full of hope and he would die on that hill. Shay, on the other hand, felt that hope the two had previously bonded over begin to dwindle._

_“I think you’re just a hopeless romantic,” Shay spoke with a glint of mischief. “A big ole melt.”_

_“I think I may have found love here already.” Nicky boldly states, smile directed up to the sky. Shay’s eyes blew wide and an unfathomable feeling melted nerves through her. “Maybe not with Ella.” Nicky chuckled at the incredulous look that was now focused on him. “But love doesn’t have to be a strictly romantic relationship. It can come from anywhere, completely unexpected- platonic or something more meaningful.”_

_“What do you mean by more meaningful?”_

_“I’m just rambling.” Nicky shook his head, teeth teasing plush lips while a flutter twisted at his chest. “What I'm trying to say is love is something more than what you share with your significant other.”_

_“You make a good point.”_

_“All the relationships in your life are important. So why not love the ones you have,” His shoulder nudged hers, “No matter how annoying they can be.”_

_“Are you trying to tell me you love me, Nicolas? That you actually care no matter how insufferably annoying you say i am?”_

_“If you want to say it like that, then yes.”_

_“I love you too, you melt.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive the lack of posting, uni is very hard 💕


End file.
